Blur
by Kaio
Summary: Iruka wakes up with drunknesia in someone else's bed. KakaIru.


"Blur"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Done for fun, not for profit.

Inspired by Britney Spears song "Blur". And who else to think of but KakaIru? My first attempt at these two, I hope I did them justice.

"Ughh" Irka moaned, flinging his arm over his eyes. "So bright," he rasped. Voice thick and heavy; his mouth dry. His head hurt, like he had been drinking all night. Thinking back he realized he did. A lot. More than he ever planned on drinking when he went out with Kotetsu and Izumo the night before. He tried to focus on the events of the night before, but hit a black road block somewhere around 1030. Not good. "Fuck. Why the hell is the light on?"

A short laugh next to him startled Iruka out of his reflection of last night. He shot up in bed, hand immediately going to rub his temple. The headache making itself known with ever movement. He willed his body to open his eyes and fought against the bright light before he was able to focus on the man next to him. "Who are you?"

The man stared blankly, his mouth covered by a mask. "Kakashi. We met last night." His voice was nice, deep and a little gritty. If Iruka hadn't been so hung over he would have been able to appreciate it a lot more. Kakashi… he knows that name. Sharingan Kakashi! He could see it now, this man was famous. What has he done?

"Yeah that doesn't help me any, I don't remember… anything." Iruka looks down and notices he has no shirt on, a shift of his leg and he realizes he's not wearing anything on the lower half of his body either. Shit. "What'd we do last night?" He motions down to the bed that they shared.

The solitary visible eye arched up into what Iruka assumed was an evil grin. "We had a lot of fun, Iruka."

He glared. Iruka did not want to play games while he's in another man's bed and suffering from drunknesia. "What. Did. We. Do." He staccato'd out, angry starting to boil within him. He did what he thought he did, he already knew it. But he needed to hear it, to validate his worries.

The eye lessened its happiness and opened slightly. "Maa, we fucked." He trails a finger down the brunette's side, "It was amazing." The single eye bore into Iruka, he felt exposed. Kakashi stood from the bed and went to another room. Iruka couldn't help but appreciate the man's long and lean form, tight muscles flexing as he walked, obviously not ashamed of his nakedness. Iruka felt even more exposed because of this and started glancing around the room to see where his clothes might have been shed. He saw none of them in sight, which meant they didn't even make it to the bedroom before they started stripping.

"I'm never drinking again." He said to himself.

The silver haired man walked back into the room, a glass of water and some aspirin in his hands. "I figure you might need these. You drank a lot."

"Way too much. I don't remember anything after betting Izumo I could tie the cherry steam into a knot with my tongue." He said as he took the offered glass and drugs, contemplating why he blacked out so early.

The water felt great going down his parched throat, and suddenly his body had the need to drink as much water as possible. He downed the rest of the glass and handed it back to Kakashi. "Um, could you tell me where my things are? I need to be getting home."

"So you're not up for another round? Disappointing." He walked out of the room once more, and returned in a few moments with what Iruka recognized as his clothing.

"Ah thank you." His head was killing him and he needed to get home soon so he could sleep this off in the dark.

Kakashi scratched the side of his head, obviously a nervous gesture. Iruka noticed the ANBU tattoo on his left arm. Definitely Sharingan Kakashi. "Uhh, We, no I mean I, may have ruined your underwear." He paused, "There was much haste by the time we got to that point of the undressing."

This didn't surprise Iruka, he was rather impatient when it came to getting what he wanted. Most nin's were that way actually. "It's alright Kakashi-san, I know how it is." He dragged his shirt over his unbound hair, yanking it down quickly, just wanting to get home now. Figuring he's already been seen the night before he throws the blanket back and stand to pull on his pants. He could feel Kakashi watching him intently from his relaxed position against the door frame.

"Just Kakashi is fine." The ANBU member seemed bored.

"Tsch, Maybe last night it was fine, but it's not now." He nodded towards the man's upper arm, indicating his status of ANBU member.

"Titles don't matter here." He looked like he wanted to step forward, but was resisting.

"You obviously have a lot to hide," he gestured to his face, "but I really must be going." He looked at the door way purposefully, and hesitated a moment, trying to figure out which way was the exit.

The jounin pushed off the wall and walked down a narrow hallway. "This way." After a right turn they were in the sitting room, and the front door became evident. What surprised Iruka even more was the state of disarray. Lamps knocked over on the floor, the kotatsu so clearly jarred at least 5 feet on one side from where it looks like it originally sat, curtains pulled off the rod, and a book shelf in utter disorder with the books on the floor.

Iruka blushed slightly at the room. "Uh, this isn't because of last night is it?"

He could see Kakashi's eye turn into the crescent smile. "You and I had a good time."

"My apologies, thank you for being so kind to me."

The eye opened and turned hungry. "No Iruka, thank you. You may not remember last night, but I do." He grasped at Iruka's elbow and directed his eyes towards him. Suddenly Iruka felt himself get light headed as he was rushed with memories from the night before, being streamed in by the Sharingan.

Iruka coming up to Kakashi at the bar and buying him a drink. Iruka berating Kakashi for being so aloof. Iruka not so secretly running his hand up the jounin's thigh, whispering inappropriate phrases in his ear. More drinking, lots of laughing, and an over the top amount of flirting. Them stumbling out of the bar, Kakashi leading Iruka down the road. Entering into Kakashi's house. Iruka ripping down Kakashi's mask the moment the door was closed and capturing his lips in a fierce drunken kiss. Hands fisted in hair, shoes toed off as they worked their way to the couch. Lamp knocked over with the removal of Kakashi's shirt, Iruka wasting no time. Grinding against one another, Kakashi picking up Iruka and laying him on the kotatsu to get more leverage on the man, more control. Pants pulled off, underwear ripped off in haste. Iruka sat up, thrusting Kakashi back. They stood, Iruka grabbing Kakashi by the pants and yanking them down. He pulls at Kakashi's neck and they kiss, hot and fierce. Kakashi tried to walk them to the bedroom as they kiss, but they slam into the bookcase instead. They laugh as books tumble to the floor. Kakashi pulls Iruka's legs to wrap around his waist and carries him the bedroom.

Iruka sighs; he can feel his dick getting hard just from the memories rushing into him. It was a good time.

Kakashi stroking him, the hickies on their necks, the feel of each other's bodies. He could feel what Kakashi felt. Hot. Wet. Excitement. Fingers so carefully preparing him, before being removed and replaced by something much nicer, much smoother. And then the hard fucking that both of them wanted, Irkua's soft moans, hair down. Building to climax. And then done. Panting; sweaty. Kisses and more kisses. Kakashi's memories allude to much more happening, at least one more session.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "that… was intense." And he sighs again.

"My thoughts too."

He smiles at the jounin, "Well, if you're free Friday night, maybe we can have an encore. That I remember." And he rakes his eyes up and down Kakashi's nude form, completely happy with his drunken pickup.

Kakahsi pulls down his mask and kisses him. Long, and deep, but not in a rush like the night before, instead it's almost loving. "As long as I'm not called away, I'll find you."

And with that Iruka smiles and walks out the door, suddenly forgetting he even had an atrocious hangover until the sunlight hit his eye.


End file.
